Pajarito Azul
by Brillo de las Estrellas
Summary: Es de conocimiento popular que yo, Charles Richard Brown, Charlie Brown para los amigos, padecía de un grave caso de mala suerte muy virulento. Enfermedad que se agravo cuando conocí a la nueva vecina del otro lado de la calle, mi pequeña chica pelirroja. (One-Shot).


**_Pajarito Azul_**

.

By: Brillo de las Estrellas

.

.

.

**_Disclaimer_**: El mundo de Peanuts y sus personajes pertenecen a Charles M. Schulz. Yo solo escribo nuevas aventuras para ellos.

.

.

**_Summary_**: Es de conocimiento popular que yo, Charles Richard Brown, Charlie Brown para los amigos, padecía de un grave caso de mala suerte muy virulento. Enfermedad que se agravo cuando conocí a la nueva vecina del otro lado de la calle, mi pequeña chica pelirroja. (One-Shot)

.

.

.

A Jim le habían hecho dos strikes, y no había que ser un genio para predecir que Will lo poncharía pronto. Me acerque a él, esperando su retirada, caminado lentamente. La calle aún estaba algo húmeda del rocío de lluvia matutino y no quería tener un accidente esta semana… otra vez. Incluso mi padre, un respetado doctor de emergencias, ya estaba cansado de mis visitas frecuentes a su lugar de trabajo, mi nana pensaba que era irónico, si bien ella tiene un sentido del humor extraño. Odiaba mi mala suerte, aunque a la mala suerte parecía que yo le agradaba y mucho, tenía un montón de huesos rotos, cicatrices en lugares insospechados, incidentes que deseaba borrar de mi memoria y muchísima vergüenza acumulada que daban fe de ellos, así que solía tomar muchas precauciones extras. No teníamos a ninguno de nuestros jugadores en base, estábamos a 2-7 en el octavo inning y Jim estaba determinado a acabar de una buena vez al engreído de William Stronhall. No había que ser vidente para ver que eso no ocurriría hoy, pero Jim siempre fue un sujeto optimista. Miraba su espalda, vi como hizo los ejercicios de calentamiento con su bate algo viejo, algo astillado, su cabello rubio con su loco estilo 'nido de pájaros' se escondía debajo de una mugrosa gorra raída y suspiraba haciendo su rutina de supersticiones antes del lanzamiento, supersticiones inútiles en mi opinión ya que nunca hemos ganado un mísero partido, ni siquiera uno amistoso. Jim lo atribuía a mi infortunio negándose a ver la realidad de que éramos malos, muy malos en esto de los deportes. Mi camiseta de béisbol que con sus grandes letras formaban la palabra Brown y un veinticuatro en la parte de atrás picaba como un enjambre de pulgas hambrientas.

Dos camiones de mudanzas entraron a la calle Magnolia, nuestra calle, interrumpiendo el juego, y un pequeño Toyota Corolla del 89 color azul turquesa los seguía muy de cerca. ¡Llegaron los nuevos vecinos! Lys, mi hermanita menor se pondrá tan contenta, pensé para mí mismo. Todos en mi familia se habían hechos grandes ilusiones respecto a los nuevos vecinos, mi hermanita quería o más bien demandaba una compañera de juegos, mi madre y mi nana querían una nueva amiga y sé que mi padre desempolvo la parrilla eléctrica por una razón. Yo solo quería que se acabara rápido, de todas maneras más pronto que tarde se enterarían sobre Charlie 'Gato Negro' Brown y guardarían sus distancias, o si son amables esperarían a ellos mismos acumular sus propias experiencias conmigo antes de salir corriendo a esconderse. Nuestros antiguos vecinos, el señor y la señora Matters, recién divorciados, gracias a Dios, eran personas agradables… pero no entre ellos, tenían una larga lista de imprevistos extraños que me involucraban, eso no ayudo mucho en los planes de mis padres de tener una relación amistosa con los vecinos si tenían que estar disculpándose en mi nombre mínimo una vez por semana, y la verdad sea dicha, muchas veces pagar por los desastre que sucedían a mi alrededor, dinero que me era restado de mi mesada escolar por desgracia. Esperaba que esta vez fuese diferente. Echaría de menos a Canela, su cocker spanniel de dos años, esa cachorrita era una bolita peluda de felicidad y dulzura. Aunque la señora Matters no dejaba que me le acercase mucho después del incidente de la pintura, en donde volqué, por resbalarme con una brocha que salió de la nada, un tarro entero de pintura color terracota pasión sobre esa inocente creatura de Dios, luciendo su nuevo color de pelaje hasta que el veterinario regreso de sus vacaciones para un corte de pelo canino de emergencia. Me contrato para pintar su jardinera y ganar unos cuantos dólares extras y termine debiéndole hasta la forma de caminar.

Siempre quise tener un cachorro, quizá ya era tiempo de volver a la guerra y usar esos ojos del gato con botas que me hacía salir con la mía con mama Brown de niño para que me permitiese tenerlo, y si tenía mucha, pero mucha suerte lo recibiría como regalo de cumpleaños, esperaba seguir teniendo 'el toque'; además ya muchas similitudes tenia a esa caricatura de comics con la que compartía nombre, más me valía tener mi propio cachorrito dálmata y llamarlo Snoppy por principios.

Los camiones de la mudanza estacionaron frente a nuestras casas, y comenzaron el tedioso proceso de desempacar los muebles más pesados. Mire a mis amigos, Will y Jim estaban en una intensa batallas de miradas sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en medio de la calle y los demás jugadores se estaban impacientado de sus tonterías. Me aburrí rápidamente del juego y de la enemistad que mantenían esos dos, al final de todo Amber no quiera ni oír hablar de ninguno de los dos. Del Corolla salió una pareja con sonrisas en la cara y de la puerta de atrás salió un ángel, una chica que se reía y jugaba con la cámara Nikon que colgaba de su cuello, fotografiando todo cuanto llamaba su atención. Cuando ella miró en mi dirección, el mundo para mi dejo de girar alrededor del sol para girar alrededor de esa encantadora y pequeña chica pelirroja. Sus ojos eran de un azul hielo muy puro, como el cielo en un despejado día de verano, llenos de pestañas castañas y enmarcados en unas delicadas cejas, su vestido era sencillo y vintage en color azul zafiro y un pequeño bolso con la forma de una golondrina en pleno vuelo hecho de lentejuelas cosidas a mano cruzaba su torso. Unos dientes pequeñitos y aperlados adornaban su sonrisa que destilaba felicidad por estar delante de su nuevo hogar. Unos graciosos hoyuelos se incrustaban en sus mejillas y su larguísima melena del color del atardecer, un naranja rojizo profundo lleno de rizos y ondas me cautivo tanto como para no notar que Jim, por primera vez en su vida decidió darle el debido uso a su bate y aprendió que su función es golpear la pelota con el, si es posible sacarla del campo, o en nuestro caso sacarla de la calle Magnolia, haciendo un jonrón de esos que por más que se intente de nuevo no se va a repetir. Soltó su bate por inercia y corrió para hacer la carrera de su vida. El bate voló y voló hasta que aterrizó, como no podía ser de otra manera con mi estrella, en mi pómulo izquierdo, muy cerca de mi oreja. El dolor estallo entro de mi cabeza y lo último que vi antes de que el mundo se oscureciera era la mirada preocupada de la pequeña chica pelirroja sobre mí.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación que olía sospechosamente a medicamentos y productos de limpieza. Tenía una solución de hidratación parenteral conectada a mi brazo gracias a un catéter intravenoso que esperaba tuviese analgésicos fuertes, obra de mi padre seguramente y un dolor intenso en el lado izquierdo de mi cara. Al parecer Jim, siempre buen amigo ese Jim, abrió con su bate una herida que necesitó cinco puntos de sutura y muchos exámenes médicos buscando daños en mi cabeza. Suspire y pensé en lo último que vi antes de hacerle una visita a San Pedro, se me salió una sonrisa al pensar que una chica que es capaz de provocarte una conmoción cerebral al mirarla, debe ser una chica maravillosa y que hay que conocer. Y si algo le ha enseñado una vida de accidentes y percances es que algunos golpes son necesarios porque despiertan algo en ti que estaba dormido.

Después de todo no tenía manera de saber en ese momento que esa pequeña chica pelirroja, llamada Birdie Winter, le cambiaría la vida y le haría vivir la mejor historia de amor jamás contada. Contrariamente a lo que se cree fue su particular suerte lo que lo ayudo a enamorarla, esa torpeza pensó Charlie, debía servirle alguna vez. Como aquella vez que decidió que ese día al anochecer sabría el nombre de su pequeña chica pelirroja, tragándose su timidez patológica con las chicas porque ella era importante y decidió hornear una tarta de frutos rojos y queso crema con la ayuda de su mamá para presentarse ante sus nuevos vecinos y darles la bienvenida al vecindario, porque a todos les gusta esa tarta razonó él soportando estoico las burlas bienintencionadas y divertidas de su madre y su nana al verlo en la cocina con harina hasta en las pestañas, claro que no contó con entrar en pánico después de tocar el timbre de los vecinos y por poco tirar la tarta en el vestido verde esmeralda de la pequeña chica pelirroja, ella solo rió y lo invitó a pasar, en sus ojos se veía el alivio de ver a ese chico castaño desgarbado de preciosos ojos verdes y sonrisa suave recuperado del golpe que recibió el día de su llegada, se ganó su nombre ese día, ella le dijo que se llamaba Birdie, como los pajaritos que tanto le gustaba observar, que la tarta de frutos rojos era la mejor que había probado en su vida y desde ese momento era su favorita. Él se sonrojó y tartamudeó aceptando su agradecimiento, soltando a duras penas su propio nombre, que también estaba encantado de conocerla… por fin, y que nada lo haría más feliz que acompañarla para enseñarle el camino al instituto el lunes siguiente cuando comenzase el nuevo ciclo escolar, ella acepto encantada no pudiendo rechazar a esos ojos tan luminosos y esperanzados, había encontrado algo más hermoso que sus pájaros para admirar. Y aunque el lunes siguiente no estuvo exento de eventualidades, como tropezarse con el aire y lucir una bonita rozadura en sus palmas que combinaban con la cicatriz de su pómulo, Charlie salió de su casa rumbo a la de sus vecinos y acompaño a su pequeña chica pelirroja hasta el instituto, ahí surgió una bonita amistad que quizá si se cuidaba bien podría llegar a algo más profundo; hablaron de todo, desesperados por saber hasta el último secreto del otro, Charlie le hablo sobre lo mucho que amaba a su familia, sobre su 'problema' y algunas historias vergonzosas que sabía la harían reír a carcajadas, sobre como contaba los días ya que faltaban unos meses para que saliera la última temporada de su serie de televisión favorita, sobre como las pequeñas y graciosas pecas que espolvoreaban el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas le parecian las constelaciones llena de estrellas en los cielos, sobre como planeaba convertirse en Chef una vez se graduase del instituto, aunque no le dijo que en su futuro era a ella la que veía a su lado con un anillo de oro adornando uno de los preciosos dedos de su mano izquierda. Ella le conto sobre lo mucho que adoraba el helado de fresas, que su pájaro favorito era el colibrí por su delicadeza y colorido, que desearía poder volar para recorrer todos los lugares bonitos del mundo, que la suerte nunca había sido problema para ella, que estudiaría ornitología o escritura creativa en la universidad pero aún no se decidía, que su mejor amiga era su prima Clara, lo mucho que le gustaba bailar o leer en los días lluviosos; llegaron tardísimo al instituto, perdieron la primera clase del día y se ganaron la primer reprimenda del año pero nada de eso en realidad importo, él sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado valioso como para enojarse por una detención.

El día de San Valentín Charlie se armó de valor y preparo la tarta de frutos rojos y queso crema agregándole muchísimas fresas, hacia unas semanas había sido el cumpleaños de Birdie y la tarta que le hizo la adoro y hoy necesitaba toda la ayuda posible, tomo su corazón en una mano y en la otra sus otros regalos y salió. Birdie abrió la puerta y Charlie se sonrojo hasta la punta de sus orejas, estaba hermosísima con ese vestido rosado, no podía mirarla, sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza y timidez, sus ojos se posaron en el collar en forma de corazón que lucía en su cuello, le costó muchas horas de trabajo pero ella estaban tan encantada con el que valió el esfuerzo, además tenía un pequeño secreto, en la parte de atrás del corazón estaban sus iniciales CB y calentaba su corazón que Birdie nunca se lo quitara. Sonriendo levanto la vista y vio a una pequeña chica pelirroja muy sonrojada, él solía no ver que tenía un efecto similar en ella que ella en él, se miraban con los mismo ojos, las palabras no le salían, y en medio de tartamudeos que Birdie considero la cosa más dulce del mundo le preguntó si querría ser su Valentín hoy y dar un paseo hasta el parque del vecindario. Ella respondió encantada y con una sonrisa enorme, caminaron juntos lanzándose miradas de reojos y risitas nerviosas, las mariposas en sus estómagos amenazaron a mutar en abejas asesinas malhumoradas y famélicas.

Llegaron al parque y buscaron un lugar donde sentarse en el pasto, sin embargo como no podía ser de otra manera siendo Charlie el organizador de la cita, el balón más mugroso que había tenido la desgracia de ver, aterrizó en la manta estropeándola justo antes de sentarse, los niños responsables se acercaron con cautela y miedo, miedo de que el señor que tenía su balón en las manos no quisiese devolvérselo por arruinarle su manta, por suerte su amiga bonita solo se hecho a reír fuertemente, negó con la cabeza, lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro a unas mesitas de picnic que estaba cerca de un pequeño estanque artificial. Charlie sonrió olvidando por completo su molestia y les entrego a los niños el balón, estaba encantado con que Birdie tuviese su mano dentro de la suya. La cita estaba tomando su propio rumbo, y a Charlie le parecía bien. A veces era agotador estar planificando hasta el último detalle para que nada saliera mal. Birdie lloró hasta las lágrimas cuando vio sus regalos, su tarta favorita, una enciclopedia del National Geographic sobre aves exóticas y un cuaderno forrado de un material iridiscente que imitaba el plumaje azul y verde del colibrí con un lapicero a juego llego de corazones y brillos, la dedicatoria que Charlie le costó toda una tarde escribir fue: "Para que escribas todas esas historias con las que sueñas. Con amor, Charlie". Birdie había conseguido para él un reloj minimalista con un grabado en su interior con las mismas iniciales de su collar, lo saco de su inseparable bolso adornado de lentejuelas y se lo dio con las manos temblando de la emoción, a Charlie le encanto y decidió usarlo desde ese mismo instante. Que ella le demostrara que era una persona importante en su vida lo emocionaba y ya no se lo callaba más, saco valentía mirando esos ojos azul cielo decidido a que hoy sería el día que le confesase lo enamorado que estaba de ella, su pequeña chica pelirroja. Birdie en la misma situación que Charlie decidió que le demostraría con algo más que palabras los sentimientos que él hacía florecer en su corazón y lo besó. Ya tendrían tiempo, toda la vida, para confesar por lo que sus jóvenes corazones latían. Y el resto es historia, como dicen por ahí.

La mala suerte se apiado de Charlie, y decidió pagárselo muy bien ocasionando el accidente más grande de su vida, su primer amor y el último si Charlie podía opinar al respecto. De los accidentes cósmicos más colosales nacen las más brillantes estrellas. Conocer al amor de tu vida a los dieciocho años, viviendo al otro lado de la calle y que te corresponda es algo que incluso los hombres más afortunados del mundo desean que les ocurra. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el afortunado poseedor de tan inmenso regalo seria él? Pero lo era, él y su pequeña chica pelirroja.

.

.

**_Fin_**

.

.

**_Nota de Autora_**: Recientemente vi Snoppy y Charlie Brown: Peanuts, la película y la adoré con toda mi alma. Tengo un gusto culposo por las pelis animadas. Y esta es realmente hermosa e inocente y muy británica, resucito a mi musa que últimamente estaba perdida y me inspiro a crear esta historia que es una adaptación muy pero que muy libre de esta historieta; es más, solo tome el nombre del personaje principal y algunas referencias y creé estos personajes de un nuevo mundo. La relación fraternal de los personajes principales, los accidentes desafortunados de Charlie, Snoppy y Fifi, el curioso canario Woodstock y Charlie y su pequeña chica pelirroja me enamoraron. Me aventure por primera vez a este fandom y seguiré probando otros más, tengo algunas ideas para Jon Snow de GOT, de Peeta y Katniss de los Juegos del Hambre y como no podía ser de otra manera uno de Edward y Bella en día de San Valentín llamado Blue Valentine. Aunque falta mucho que salgan a la luz. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Me encantaría saber si les gusto así que no duden dejar su comentario. Besos desde Venezuela.

Con amor, Brillo.


End file.
